suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Feodor Jessman
Feodor Jessman (フェオドール・ジェスマン, Feodooru Jesuman) is a 4th Grade Officer attached to the 5th Division of the Guardian Wings Military. He is the new male main protagonist of the Suka Moka series which is set 5 years after the events of Suka Suka. Background Feodor Jessman is a 4th Grade Officer attached to the 5th Division of the Guardian Wings Military on Sky Island 38. He has a inbred hatred towards Disfeatured despite being one himself. He justifies this hatred by the fact that all disfeatured races are full of untrustworthy peoples, including himself. Birth Feodor Jessman was born into a noble family of Disfeatured Imps. His family consisted of his grandfather, his parents, his older sister "Odette Gundakar" and his older step-brother. Since his family was descended from a mix of troll, imp and fox Beastman's blood, Feodor ended up being born a Disfeatured. "My great-grandmother on my father’s side was a Troll, and if I trace back my mother’s blood then it appears to have been mixed with a fox beastman’s.''Suka Moka Volume 1, Chapter 2."'' Childhood From the time he was born, Feodor was raised to excel in multiple fields by his family's tutors. At the age of 10, Feodor's parents decided to put him in an arrange marriage with the seven year old daughter of a disfeatured family named "Marguerite Medicis." However, his older step-brother in law, Gaius Gundakar was vehemently opposed to it and fought on his younger step-brother's behalf, nonetheless, Feodor agreed to meet his partner, much to his parents' and grandfather's delight. On the day in question, Feodor arrived at the meeting place in a huge garden and found his partner not there. So, he went to look for her and found her playing besides a lake. After awkward introductions, Feodor discovers that Marguerite has a resurgence of Ailurantropos features due to atavism. While not looking as much like a cat as a true Ailurantropos, she still has several features like whiskers, cat ears and short fur covering her body. This fact pleased Feodor since he disliked disfeatures. The two of them became fast friends and promised to meet each other again. On the revelation that he would accept the betrothal, all of his family were delighted by it, except for his older step-brother. His parents then arranged multiple play-dates with the girl's parents until an accident occurred that forcibly separated the young couple. Attack on Corna di Luce In 438, when Feodor was 12, he was caught up in a terrorist attack that occurred on Sky Islands, 11, 13 and 39, however, he managed to escape. In the aftermath of the incident, two islands were decimated and taken over by the 5th and 11th Beasts. The group responsible for releasing the beasts were called the 'Elpis Mercantile Federation'. In the midst of the aftermath, Feodor was shocked to discover that his older-stepbrother was one of the ones who planned it. Some time later, Feodor who didn't want to feel helpless anymore, ended up joining the Guardian Wings Military for an unknown goal. Meeting Tiat Siba Ignareo In 443, Feodor rose through the ranks to the station of 4th Grade Officer and was stationed with the 5th Division of the Guardian Wings Military on Sky Island 38 in the City of Lyell, which was soon to be attacked by Croyance - the eleventh beast. One day, while skipping training to buy donuts, Feodor decided to head to the rooftop of an abandoned theater because it was where he could get a good view of the sunset from the city. As he opened the heavy door leading to the square roof, he saw a green-haired girl (Tiat) watching the sunset from her sitting position on the ledge. Stunned by the girl's doll-like features, Feodor calls out to girl despite everything in his body telling him to run away. Hearing Feodor, Tiat turned around and stared at him, before thanking him for his concern and smiling. The two then get into a conversation about the history of the town they were in and about the nearby lamp. When Feodor remarks about the lamp's steam feature, as if on cue, the lamp does that and spurts out steam and while Feodor thinks its fine, Tiat ends up falling back out of surprise and slips on the water, almost falling off the ledge. Noticing Tiat's distress, Feodor catches her and pulls her up. Once Tiat is up, Feodor scolds her for her recklessness and suggests that Tiat goes home and dry up, before she catches a cold. Tiat agrees and thanks Feodor for his concern, before starting to leave. As she is about to walk off, Tiat turns around and asks if she could ask a request of him. Feodor blinks and asks "What?" and Tiat asks if Feodor could forget about her (*See Trivia Section). Tiat then runs off, leaving Feodor and wondering what he is during. Appearance Feodor is a short young man who has short silver hair and purple eyes. He is in his teens and is often seen wearing the Guardian Wings Military uniform. Feodor also usually wears glasses to protect others from the power stored within his Imp eyes. Personality Feodor Jessman has a very conflicted dual-sided personality. At first, he appears to be cowardly, selfish, ambitious and willing do whatever it takes to get what he wants due to his imp nature, however, Feodor is actually a genuinely kind-hearted young man. He will often play the role of a villain and pretend to act kind for his own selfish gain, but on an unconscious level, he is actually kind and is more of a 'jerk with a heart of gold,' despite not thinking so himself. Feodor is also quick to irritation, however he will also often internalize most of his selfish and irritated thoughts in his mind, but never express them. In the past, Feodor was actually a very kind and cheerful child who liked helping people. However, because of a certain experience, he gradually changed into a more jaded and cynical individual. He dislikes Disfeatures due to being born one and would rather lie about his background than face the discrimination that Disfeatures often face. Feodor is also quite intelligent. He will ramble on and on about subjects that he likes and can quickly master any new skill sets. He has also memorized all of the regulations in the Guardian Wings' handbook. In battle, Feodor is quite crafty and can often take down his opponents with ease, despite not being physically strong. Due to being an Imp, Feodor will also lie or tell half-truths to get himself out of sticky situations. Weapon Feodor's main weapons are his pension for deception and the small sets of daggers that he uses. His most powerful battle tactic is to deceive his opponents with feints and then flinging his daggers at his opponent or using the power in his body to reverse an opponent's move against them. Abilities Dagger Skills Feodor can use various dagger type skills. He can fling them at his opponent with an incredible accuracy and can use them in various feint type moves. Imp's Eyes Being an Imp, Feodor's eyes hold an amazing power to bend people to his will with his eyes. By looking into someone's eyes, he is able to cause a hypnosis effect that makes most others susceptible to mental suggestion. However, because he doesn't have complete mastery of this skill, Feodor often wears glasses to make sure that he doesn't accidentally hypnotize someone. Martial Arts Feodor has mastered a lot of martial arts over his life. He has mastered a variety of moves and techniques that make up for his small size and makes him able to defeat high levels opponents like his fellow soldier, Portrick who is an Lycantropos. Strategic Knowledge Being a soldier, Feodor has a lot of strategic and tactical knowledge. He can effectively use this knowledge to his own benefit and combine it with his skills at lies and deception to create strategies which will allow him to both survive on the battlefield and take down high-level opponents. Trivia * The line that Tiat uses to ask Feodor to forget her: ''"I’d appreciate it, if you’d forget you ever met me.” ''is an allusion to Chtholly's first meeting with Willem where Chtholly says the exact same line to him. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Imps Category:Guardian Wings Military Category:Suka Moka Characters